


淫女新娘

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *战士猫男x龙男妓*猫男买下龙男后的第一次，猫男是处男（完全看不出）。*从对话/描写/剧情各种意味上来说都很脏，慎入*粗口/产乳/乳环/跳蛋/男士潮吹*龙男是肥臀巨根，猫男有包皮
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 225





	淫女新娘

月圆是他的赎身之夜。  
原本他只将其当做是嫖客渡夜在情潮中夸下海口，没想过了一周便从老板手中收到了赎身契。  
那个猫魅来的第一次便看中了他，从此之后，每个周五冒险者队归来的日子定会来此渡夜。赎身的礼金对一个靠礼符收入为生的冒险者而言，实数一笔巨款。而在此之前的夜晚，猫魅也仅是单纯地同他何衣而睡。他这敖龙族的高大身材可并不是店中的热门款，偶尔被客人看上，大多也是出于什么奇怪的趣味。这让他不免怀疑这笔交易中有什么难言地隐情。  
说出来可能让人觉得他生性淫荡，夜晚来临之时，早已用蝾螈油扩张好了后穴等待。这在他看来是作为床侍的修养，夏夜燥热，只穿透明罩衣趴在床上，以西瓜冰消暑，油膏已有融化趋势欲从臀中流出。  
敖龙已经半困了，猫魅白日外出执行任务，有时要到半夜。此时一阵夜风袭来，是猫魅族战士回来了。敖龙男人趴在床上不想动弹，猫魅战士也丢盔卸甲来到床边。斧子倒地发出一声闷响，他也跃上床来骑在敖龙背上，边将手伸到床与肉体的缝中揉捏饱满的胸肌，边让敖龙扭过头来和他接吻。  
赎身之前几次渡夜仅是夜谈到东方吐白，偶尔说些暧昧情色的话题，也互相抚摸身体助兴。放在当时，敖龙如果不喜欢猫魅，有十足的理由将他推开再不会面；如今已被赎身成为房内人，供猫魅一人消遣泄欲是他的职责，就算真是遇到了充满羞辱意味的性癖，也应该虚心忍耐。  
猫魅抓着他的两乳狠狠揉弄，粗糙的手指拉扯着脆弱的乳尖上的银环，从前那副温柔绅士的面孔到了床上就连同衣服一起撕破了。敖龙哼了一声表示反抗，被猫魅用胯部狠狠地顶了屁股，仿佛是在告诫他“给我老实点”。  
“慢一点……”  
“你不是在通讯呗里抱怨等了好久吗？”猫魅骑在龙男的腰上，用尾巴抽打着敖龙丰满的臀部：“我这么做也是为你着想，要尽快满足你的心愿才行！”  
“可是……难道不是慢慢来更有情趣吗……”  
“嗯……听着似乎确实有点道理， 不过还是留给以后的日子里慢慢实践吧。把你买回来我可花了不少钱，现在只想快点享受。”  
猫魅族的毛发往往细软光滑，不知为何他的却硬而粗糙，落在身上仿佛像鞭子。敖龙的身上已满是红痕，充满撩拨的疼痛感使得他不断夹紧抖动双臀，连还未勃起的阴茎和睾丸都跟着跳动。  
“好痛，呜——”  
猫魅的手指插入敖龙的口腔，翻搅着深蓝色的舌头。看上去似乎冰冷带着毒液，但实际上相当湿润温暖，不知道让多少男人在这舒服的口腔中销魂过。敖龙无法合上嘴，只好将手指好好吮吸。猫魅回家还未来得及洗澡，身上有一股浓重的汗味，连手指都咸咸的。  
“舔湿一点，一会儿好干你的屁股。”  
想要解释后面已经做好润滑随时可以插入了，却觉得这样反倒显得自己掌握了主动权，对于恩客而言是大不敬。手指的味道和刺戳喉咙逼出眼泪的感觉反倒激起了敖龙的性欲，一边卖力吮吸一边发出舒服的鼻音。  
“好了，你给我转过来。”  
敖龙按照猫魅的吩咐仰面朝上躺着，性器与赤裸的身体一览无遗。  
“穿这样的衣服诱惑我，也太骚了吧。”  
猫魅又吻了吻他的嘴唇，用手挤揉着放松时柔软充满弹性的胸膛，将乳头抠硬再坏心地按进乳晕之中，几番玩弄之后，竟然有半透明的乳白色液体从乳孔里冒出来。  
“嚯，你会产奶，这倒挺让我惊喜！”  
“乳头那里、轻一点，你挤得我好痛……”  
“天生的！？”  
“不——不是的……”  
曾经有个变态的中年客人总在他的酒里下药，灌醉之后一边奸淫他一边调教他的乳头，趁他失去意识还打了乳环。起初他总被干的晕晕乎乎，以为只是助兴的春药。后来没几个月原本发达的胸肌就发生了变化，乳晕变得又大又粉，甚至时不时两乳都在胀痛，稍微挤压就流出液体来，才迟钝地发觉有问题。  
敖龙的呼吸跟着急促起来，忍不住在猫魅面前张开双腿。性器的颜色颇深，睾丸圆而饱满，会阴处一道粗长的阴线延伸到臀缝之中，竟然有油亮的液体在反光。猫魅不禁心跳加速，用手指向臀缝中间摸去，后穴想当湿润柔软，轻轻刺戳就插了进去。  
“你都湿了，就这么想做？”  
敖龙用一张大手盖住眼睛，说不出话。厚实的嘴唇张张合合，像是在心里为自己在辩解些什么。被羞辱的时候自尊虽不好受，但猫魅的话语却让他产生了一种异常的快感。  
“并没有……只是有点不解，之前几次过夜的时候，也只是点到为止。我就以为……被买下之后会……”  
“你没不要想这么多，今晚会狠狠干你的。”  
敖龙听着这番淫言浪语不由得满面通红，敏感的后穴感受到手指在不断进出逗弄着，刮蹭着入口处的粘膜。猫魅俯下身来吸他的奶，让他羞耻地叫了出来。想到体液被恩客吮来解渴，虽然觉得自己下贱得如同一匹赤身裸体的母牛，却又想屁股能物尽其用赶快被猫魅好好开拓一番。  
乳尖传来一阵阵销魂的酥麻感，后穴也被玩弄得并不得兴，敖龙甚至开始不满足地来回蹭动臀部，柔软地性器落在小腹上来回摆动。  
“老实点，等不及被干了？”  
猫魅握住敖龙头上的黑角，将他的头扯到自己面前。  
“既然你屁股都准备好了，赶紧给我舔硬，我要插进去。”  
猫魅往床尾一坐，两腿摊开，招呼敖龙过来将头埋进胯间。敖龙给男人提供口角服务早就游刃有余，相比起硌狮或鲁加族让他干呕不止的尺寸，猫魅族的长度和粗度能让他正好整根含住。敖龙按照猫魅的喜好吻着柱身将性器舔硬。猫魅的包皮有点长，使得龟头异常平安，用敖龙特有的倒三角形舌尖刺激尿孔，猫魅的阴茎被刺激得一阵阵挺动。  
“嘶——虽说想到你被好多男人用过就挺不爽的！”猫魅将腿跨在敖龙肩上，蹬了蹬他的屁股，发现光滑又薄的屁股触感极好，干脆踩在上面，像猫踩奶似的逐个蠕动脚趾，将自己的气味涂抹在敖龙的私处上。又接着说：“但是他们把你训练得很出色，光是这点就得好好谢谢他们。”  
敖龙用嘴唇夹住包皮微微拉扯，两颊通红，心里收到夸奖又过着几个过往恩客教他的花招，用鼻尖顶入会阴，舌头拨弄摆动着两颗圆润的睾丸。猫魅茂密的体毛扎得敖龙眼皮生疼，浓郁的猫魅族特有体味令他目眩神迷，钟情又贪婪地吮吸着阴茎，活似一匹等待被配种的阴兽。  
敖龙将猫魅舔得啧啧作响，猫魅从床下掏出几颗性爱跳蛋，塞到敖龙手中。敖龙立马识趣得一颗颗塞进空虚的穴中，震动想起，一颗颗接连朝着淫穴深处滑去，在湿热的黏膜内部转动碰撞，敖龙也情不自禁地发出舒服的声音。  
朦胧的震动声逐渐变得清晰，是不断吞吐的穴将跳蛋击到入口。敖龙腾出一只为猫魅伺候的手，再度将跳蛋推入身体内部，粘稠的淫水不断从臌胀勃起的会阴流下。震动声又变得模糊起来，唯有后穴张合时发出的叽叽咕咕的水声，猫魅心想买下这样多水又勤勉的尤物实在物超所值，舒爽地仰头长舒了一口气，挺胯一下下干着敖龙的嘴。  
光是给人口交，敖龙也跟着动情勃起了，悄悄夹紧双腿将性器在其间摩擦，两颗乳环在光下闪动，不知是沾染了汗还是乳汁。他想猫魅已经享受够了嘴巴的伺候，一颗颗将跳蛋排出，震动的球体坠落在推荐，将上面的淫水甩得四溅。  
敖龙反倒这时候害羞起来，“我知道这是你的第一次……我会努力好好表现的……”  
猫魅的阴茎上布满软钩一般的肉刺突起，敖龙跨坐在猫魅腰上慢慢坐下时并无异常的感觉，挺身抽出的时候却感觉无数小触手在体内摩擦，忍不住发出亢奋的尖叫。猫魅第一次和人荷枪实弹地做爱，虽然之前想了许多花招，真被调教得如此湿软紧致的后穴吮吸的时候，仍忍不住憋得面红耳赤，只觉得血液都冲到胯下，那根性器都感受占据了他全部的思维。  
他不爽的揉掐起敖龙的臀部，一口咬住翘挺的乳尖吮吸起来。一边已经被他榨不出一滴汁水，就换到另一边，或是单纯叼住敖龙的乳头同时将他的臀部往硬立的鸡巴上按去，让乳头拉扯和淫穴被贯穿的快感逼得敖龙阵阵浪叫。  
猫魅由下而上操了敖龙一阵，仍觉得将他奸得不够透彻，便命令敖龙跪在床上，从后方插入。他左膝单跪，右腿跨在敖龙身侧，将敖龙的发辫如同缰绳一般缠绕在手上，按住肩膀猛烈操干。猫魅仿佛实在羞辱一名战俘，又仿佛骑着躁动的野马在快感的疆域上驰骋。他将臌胀的性器整根操入，又拉扯着淫肉抽出，循环往复。敖龙早已经不住这样的玩弄，趴在床上流着口水哭叫，只能麻木地接受快感地鞭挞，在潜意识里似乎都不知道求饶。  
猫魅的身体不断在敖龙肥美的大腿和臀部拍击着，半硬的性器被操得活跃地来回跳动。敖龙没被玩多久便连连高潮，粘稠的精液从尺寸傲美的阴茎前端流出，和胸前的奶水交融。猫魅感觉自己快要射精，将手指插入敖龙的嘴里，一边快速操动，如同要把他全部淫荡的声音都挖掘出来。  
“全都——全都射在你里面！”  
敖龙颤抖的喊声似乎是在鼓舞猫魅射到深处。他感觉大量的热流突然涌入体内，猫魅排泄之后，便抽了出去，后穴又变得寂寞起来，已经无法合拢，幽深的小洞四周唯有白色的泡沫。敖龙已经脱力地倒在床上，但屁股却像是不愿漏掉一滴精液似的高抬着。  
猫魅拍着敖龙的屁股，像是在试探能不能攻破他的防线似的，臀浪阵阵涌动，但小穴却仍旧一张一合地将精液咽到深处。猫魅干脆将手指插了进去，将精液都挖出来，以三指在里面迅速刺戳着，等到小穴兴奋地收紧就立马抽出，带出一股淫水。  
敖龙揪紧床单难耐地呻吟着，来回几次，他已崩溃地开始挤压自己喷不出乳汁的奶头。猫魅干脆一边抠挖，一边舔弄穴口敏感的皱褶，只见小穴突然收紧，紧接着一股股春水涌了出来，敖龙被玩得潮吹了。他胸口的一片床单也被跟随涌出的乳汁濡湿了，敖龙在快感地侵占下混乱地全身抽搐，一不小心掉到了床下。  
猫魅走下床去，踩了踩敖龙的屁股，将他的身体反过来，然后指着自己再度半勃起的性器，命令道：“我看你这不知淫贱为何物的模样就又硬了，还不快赶紧骑上来？”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 爱我评我点我kudos卖我安利  
我越有劲，粮就越黄


End file.
